


Ricochet

by JSRP362



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSRP362/pseuds/JSRP362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asch Stark comes back from school, a few days before winter break, because her mother asked.<br/>Jon Snow, Robb Stark's best friend picks her up from the airport.<br/>Its been nearly six years since Jon Snow actually had a conversation with her. Yet he can still remember everything about her, and everything he feels for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been watching GoT since it came out, and I thought I'd give writing the series a chance, but I don't believe I'll be spoiling it in any caliber, if I do in any rate, I'll make sure to tell you, I don't know how I could, since its a Modern AU, but in any case, I'll definitely make sure to tell you.  
> I'd love to hear what you have to say. The first chapter is a taste, to see if you guys like it. So I hope you do, because I think I could have a lot of fun with this story! 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy, and comment, I do love reading them!

The call from her mother wasn't one she expected.

_Robb's been in an accident, come home._

It scared Asch to the core, her twin was in the hospital and she was all the way in California, Asch didn't explain to her roommate why at 2 am she was packing, "can't you wait 3 days for winter vacation?" She said, Asch didn't listen to her and packed all of her clothes and accessories she'd need. With one large suitcase, a little one and her carry on Asch grabbed the next plane to Alaska.

 

She sat at the terminal, waiting it out, refreshing her phone, to see if her mother had gotten there, Asch had texted her right as she got off the plane, her mother had said she'll come and get her, but her usually punctual mother was absent. Arya had been texting her too, saying how her and Sansa's flight got pushed to the afternoon and wouldn't be there till late morning the next day.

For the most part Arya texted her about her the happenings with her, she was grateful because the whole family knew that Asch would take this the hardest, being so close to Robb.

Asch sat on her suitcase, waiting and waiting, until her mother texted her and said Jon Snow would be picking her up. As if on queue Jon emerged from the crowded airport door. Asch hadn't seen him in years, Jon was tall, much taller now, his hair was always curly, but it look like he took care of it now. He wore a regular blue shirt and ripped up jeans. The last time Asch had seen him, Jon didn't have so much as a single shred of facial hair, now he was sporting a full scruffy beard.

Jon jogged up to her, with his keys in hand, "Asch!" He said in a rich deep voice, Asch opened her arms to him and he hugged her gently. Asch didn't talk to Jon much, they never were the best of friends, but Robb was her twin and she guessed that Jon wanted her to feel like she had a shoulder.

Jon was always good like that.

They weren't really friends, but he was always there to pull tissues out for her and hug her when she cried, at least when Robb wasn't there to do it.

 

"I've got my car" Jon said, Asch didn't know he had his license, "I'll take your bags" Asch pulled herself up, and Jon scooped up her things and ushered her to the car. It was actually a very nice car, Asch didn't really care what kind it was but she knew it was nice, Robb liked cars.

Asch liked movies with cars in them. That was the extent of that road.

 

This car was sleek and sparkled in the sun, the black of the car was untouched, surprising since the road to her families estate was one of gravel and Jon always went over there. Even if it became less and less.

Jon opened her door and closed it when she sat, then popped her luggage into the back.

Jon was always quiet, unless he was with Robb. Then he never stopped laughing and chatting, when Asch was with them Jon was shy, at least that's what Robb said when she asked, while laughing for some reason.

Jon's car smelt like him. A lot like him. Like a smoke fire with burning pine logs, and bubbling chocolate. The inside was immaculate, so clean and fresh that Asch felt bad for wearing her shoes. The only thing out of place was Jon's sweater, carelessly slumped against the leather seat like a purple mess. Asch never knew Jon liked purple.

 _It did seem like his color_ now that she thought about it.

Asch grabbed it and rubbed the cotton fabric between her fingers, aimlessly thinking about the smell coming off it. It was strong, like Jon now. He looked big, big as Robb and probably stronger now.

It smelt like the bubbly chocolate and spring, Asch guessed it was freshly washed.

Jon entered the drivers seat, he didn't seem to mind that Asch had his sweater, rolled between her fingers. Jon gave her a sad smile when she looked at him. Maybe that's why he didn't say anything about the sweater, Asch knew she was clutching it rather hard, it looked like it too. Asch didn't know how broken she felt until then. Holding the sweater was probably what she needed, probably why he didn't say anything about it. He just smiled nicely at her like Robb would expect him to do and started the engine.

 

"You look different" Jon said quietly, Asch's hands shook between the fabric of his sweater and tried to smile "yeah" she said calmly, "6 years is a long time" she sighed, Jon looked really different too. Asch liked how mature he made himself look.

"Really is" she heard him say "you got taller" Jon gave a breathy laugh "you got piercings, Robb wouldn't like that" Asch smiled, in the middle of her college finals she wanted to do something rash, something she knew her father wouldn't Iike.

Arya said her it would be an excellent idea to have her cartilage pierced.

She thought she'd only do it once, but she liked it so much, she got _four_ more.

 

And chopped her hair off, only reason Jon saw them in the first place. Another reason Arya got to cut hers, _it wasn't fair_ , she said to her mother. So Arya got to cut it all off too.

"Robb..." Jon smiled tensely, "he's well, the doctor says he'll wake up soon" Asch actually felt a shred of happiness when Jon told her that.

Robb was in a car accident, a drunk driver hit the drivers side and killed whoever was driving instantly, Robb was pulled out from the wreck and immediately was ushered to the hospital, that much was told to her, over the phone at 3 am.

 

Asch hugged Jon's sweater closer to her, Jon smiled a little at that. Asch still had that habit, clutching onto things. When they were little Robb would give her his favorite things to hold onto, toys and stuffed animals and blankets, she held onto them no matter what they were.

When they got older Robb would give her his shirts that he didn't much wear the ones he knew she liked, Asch wore them to bed, Robb still does things like that, he sends her things like necklaces for her birthday, or just because, she clutched those often too.

At Christmas and family gatherings Jon always sees her wearing something he got her, clutching onto it like she always did, or sitting with him hugging his side.

Sometimes Jon gave Robb some of his things. Every month Robb would send her a little care package, like Catelyn Stark did. He'd put things like flowers he'd find, and pressed them into pages for her. Some of her favorite foods and listed songs that he thought she'd loved to hear. Robb also loved to give her pictures of him, the family and Jon. It was old fashioned but he'd give her letters too, writing everyday and putting it in a envelope.

 

Robb started taking Jon's old and new things and putting them in the box when Arya started sneaking things in herself.

Jon used to sneak things too, it was silly of him really.

_But he'd do it anyway._

Asch's habit was better then Arya's, she bit her nails a lot. Jon always slapped her hand away from her mouth and told her to stop it. She was getting out of it, always prancing toward him telling him to look at how her nails grew. Not after long they grew back nicely. Jon forgot when Arya started doing that. But knew when she finally stopped.

 

Asch smelt nice, Jon always remembered she smelt nice. He remembered she smelt nice when she left for college and how nice she smelt today. Robb and Asch smelt the same almost. Asch smelt like cinnamon and winter kissed bark.

Robb smelt like bark too. Jon wasn't sure what kind of tree bark it was, but it was bark. Robb also smelt like leather, a subtle difference from his twin. It was a good difference though, Jon thought so.

The ride up to the hospital was quiet, but they both liked it quiet.

 

Jon helped her out of the car and both of them made it into the hospital, Asch still had his sweater, but Jon said nothing.

"Daddy" she said breathless, Ned Stark turned and Catelyn was quicker then him, her mother scooped her up and hugged her, gripping her waist with her arms and clutching her shoulder blades, Jon stepped back, the Starks piled around her, Jon saw his sweater, still clutched in her milky hands.

"Mommy" she said fighting tears "is Robb-" "he's alright" Ned Stark said, "acting like a baby" Bran said "-but he's alright, broken leg, arm and few ribs" her mother said, Asch dared a smile "can I see him?" Ned nodded, Jon saw her face light up "just don't go hugging him like you usually do" Robb and Asch were always eccentric when they saw each other after a period of time. The last time they were separated it was six months, when Asch flew in Robb and her got tattoos of their initials on their right wrist.

Jon thought it was funny, so did Bran and Arya. Ned and Catelyn, not so much.

This time it was over a year and this time it wasn't just visiting.

 

Asch and Jon were taken to Robb's room and when the door opened, Jon hadn't ever seen a brighter smile on Asch's face "Asch!" Jon couldn't help but smile when Asch rushed to her twin. Robb grabbed her hand with tears in his eyes "you look like crap" she said, sniffling "hey now" Robb laughed "I missed you" he said, Jon always found it eerie how similar they looked.

Like a lot of twins, Catelyn should have suspected that Robb and Asch would switch places, they did that so often Catelyn gave up, until Robb's voice deepened and Asch looked more like a lady should. But they still had a lot of similar looks, though Asch was shorter they had the same hair, she kept hers straight all the time, and Robb liked his curly.

They had identical eyes, when they stared at each other it was like they were looking into each others brain. Jon got creeped out a lot by it.

 

"Is that Jon's?" Robb said, catching his attention, Robb eyed the sweater with a mischievous glint "oh ah..." She mumbled "could've just held on to Jon" he teased, Asch glared at him, Jon's face colored with embarrassed.

"Ow" Asch smacked his head "you hush, don't tease us" Robb coughed out a pained laugh "it's us now?" Asch's face soured "you got here a little late, best get on the road sister" Robb said, longingly. Robb liked to drive, and ride. Be out in the country, he must hate sitting here in the hospital.

"Visiting is almost over anyway, lucky you, get to go eat mums cooking" Robb said, Jon knew he was sad, but Robb didn't like Asch to know that. So he tried to make her happy with his jokes. "Go catch up with mum, okay Asch?" Robb said still smiling, his face was cut and it looked painful for him to look happy. His face was purple and yellow from bruises, Asch kissed him gently anyway and tore herself from the room.

 

"Thank you, Jon." Robb said, Jon shrugged "for what?" Robb gave him a devilish look "bringing my sister, I missed her. You did too I bet?" Jon's mouth hung open a little, "I'm only teasing, you're good with her. Always have been." Jon was about to tell him to shut up, but Robb smiled gentle at him "just teasing, Jon. Teasing. Thanks. Keep her safe. Like we used too. She'll get into trouble if no one watches her" Jon had to laugh "what?" Robb said in good spirits "she's gets into trouble? You're the trouble. Stark" Robb scrunched his nose, looking offended. "Sure Snow, keep in trouble then, for me?" Jon shook his head, "I'll sure we'll find some" Robb nodded approvingly "make it the good kind" he winked.


	2. Memory Lane

Catelyn loved her children, the older they got the easier it was to love them. Robb and Asch always looked after one another, making it all the easier on her when Arya and Sansa didn't get along.

Yet she loved her children, she was glad they were all going to be under the same roof once Robb got discharged from the hospital, Catelyn had confined in Ned that she was happy they were all together again, but she never wanted it like this.

Arya and Sansa drove hours to be able to take the same flight together, but it had been delayed. Arya was smarter however and managed at get them onto another airline and was coming in late tonight.

Catelyn and Ned were tired, Sansa and Arya would be too when they came in. Ned was sitting in the lounge, paying attention to Bran and Rickon, all of them were tired. Catelyn smiled when Asch came out of the room. Asch didn't look so sad then, Asch smiled at her and came into her arms.

 

"Would you like to come get your sisters?" Catelyn asked "they're landing soon" Asch shook her head "Jon's got my luggage, I'm just gonna go home with him. I'll sleep with Arya and Sansa in the theater room though" Catelyn nodded and kissed her head. Catelyn wanted her to come with them, but Asch looked like she had had enough for the day.

Catelyn's eyes caught sight of Jon emerging from Robb's room down the hall. Catelyn had a certain respect for Jon. He had a broken family but Robb brought him into their home and as a boy he was never trouble. Ned had treated Jon like any of his children's friends, he was kind to him. Jon was a very good boy, over at the house many nights a week and almost lived there on the weekends and summers.

But Jon Snow cleaned up after himself and Robb. Babysat the girls, Bran and Rickon without a single complaint. He was a perfect child, a handsome man, Ned had said so himself. The poor boy was mature at a very young age. Sometimes came into the Stark home with bruises and scrapes, Ned asked him what happened each time he came home with Robb. _Trouble with other boys at school_ he'd say. Then Ned would ask Robb, and Robb would always s _ay no trouble dad, I don't know why he says that._

Ned let it go every time. _It wasn't his business_ , he'd say to Catelyn when she wondered, because they both knew.

_If Jon wants help he'll come to us, Cat._ It didn't stop Ned from feeling guilty about it, he'd say _it wasn't up to me_ , but Ned wanted to help. All he could do was offer Jon what he'd give his own children. After long Jon finally started to accept his help, Jon stayed with them for holidays and summers, weekends and whenever Robb could convince him, on weekdays as well.

Ned gave him a job, at first Jon didn't like it, it wasn't his style, running around as an assistant, getting coffees for unworthy employees, Ned knew that too. Jon worked anyway. Ned was the head of a book publishing firm, Jon was always creative. Ned wanted him to work for the company to get exposure to it. Two years later Ned published 3 short stories Jon wrote and now he was working on his own book.

The poor lost boy that stumbled into her home cowering behind Robb, became a strong young man with a future. Catelyn thought for a long time about Jon Snow. She wanted to hate him, but had no real reason for it. He was a good man, always proper around her daughters and kind around the house. Never broke anything, not like Robb. Catelyn wanted to hate him, but it was exhausting to hate a boy from a broken family for no reason.

 

Jon came down the hall with a flushed face muttering something about Robb, Asch looked brightly at him and Catelyn felt something stir in the pit of her stomach.

Asch looked away from her mother and straight at him, she smiled straight at him. Her pretty blue eyes look straight at him, and his mucky brown eyes stared right into her daughter perfect Tully eyes.

Catelyn remembered Jon's eyes, they were scared and little. In the sun they looked lively. Golden kissed brown, now those lively eyes stared longingly at Asch, like she was glass he wasn't allowed to touch.

But Jon did _touch_ , his hand touched her pale arm, his fingers wrapped gently around her upper arm and squeezed her flesh with affection. Catelyn wanted to slap his hand, but Asch looked so happy to be touched by Jon Snow. She needed someone that wasn't her mother or her sisters. It made Catelyn sad.

 

"Come on" he said in a deep voice, Asch nodded and let her mother go, she kissed her father and followed Jon out of the hospital. Ned saw the look on Catelyn's face, "Cat" he said gruffly, Catelyn didn't turn to look until Asch was out of her sight "Cat." Ned said again "let it go, Jon's being kind" both Catelyn and Ned knew that wasn't the whole truth, but there was so much more there that it seemed like a little white lie was all Ned truly could make out of the situation.

Asch let Jon hold her hand. His finger clapped around hers, he had long fingers, they stretched against her hand, he was warm. Very warm, his arm was big and defined his chest evened out and looked big. All of Jon looked big and different. Asch never liked how tall Robb was, Jon was as tall as Robb, but Asch liked that. There was a head between them, Asch liked how tall Jon got, he looked as handsome as Robb did. Even more so. He had sooty black hair that curled unruly about his head, he kept it well and trimmed, Jon looked healthy and strong.

The hand twined with hers was strong, but it didn't hurt. Asch felt safe when he escorted her in the dead of the evening to his car. "It was good to see him" Asch said swinging their hands, Jon couldn't help but smile up at the retreating sun "it was" Asch smiled blindly at him, Jon blushed at the sight of her warm smile. Asch's skin was cool, all of the Stark's had chilly skin, but Jon liked it. It meant that the house was cool and Jon never liked the heat.

 

Jon opened the door for Asch and closed it, he climbed into his side and started his car. Jon loved his car, Ned Stark gave him a job and after that job, published his book and after that, took him to buy a new car. Jon loved this car, it was the first thing he could pay for in full. Jon had money now thanks to Ned Stark, he was able to find a job thanks to Ned Stark. He found happiness because of _Asch._ When he was little coming to the Stark house was his only happiness, but he felt so guilty doing it. He never believed, no matter what Ned Stark or Robb or Asch Stark said, he felt awful going into their house and making a burden. But when Asch smiled at him, with her pretty eyes and short Tully hair Jon felt happy and safe. He didn't feel like a burden when he was with Asch and Robb, he just felt like Jon. Here, now with Asch he felt more then himself, he felt whole.

 

"You okay?" He found himself asking, Asch sighed deeply "it was good to see him. It was good to see everyone, I forgotten how much I missed them" Jon felt his heart clinch "I missed you too" his heart burst at that, "missed you a lot" Asch said looking out the window at the country, Stark's loved open fields, and barren lands. Jon likes it too, but he also like trees, the Starks estate had lots of trees, they surrounded the house behind there was a thick little forest. Robb and Jon went in the little forest all the time. The Stark land was long and beautiful, Catelyn loved the outside, they had a long patio of rosy colored wood, glass pains and always covered in flowers.

Jon loved the waterfall pool and the hot tub, Ned never thought it was needed. But Jon and all the Stark's loved it, so Ned loved it to, at least to a degree. They also had a huge fire pit, surrounded in a stony ring, Jon and Robb loved roasting marshmallows on it. The inside was more impressive, everything was built from scratch, Catelyn Stark, the lead designer.

Naturally the house was beautiful, each of the Stark children had their own room, the basement was a huge theater room, where Jon and Robb spent most nights, it had a half bath and half kitchen, the screen was made up from the wall and a projector, Jon always loved it. He loved it most when everyone came Downstairs and watched movies together. Later in life it also proved amazing for video games, Jon loved playing halo on it with Robb or Mario cart with Asch and Sansa.

The main floor had Ned's office, but Jon never saw the inside. The family room, which was reserved for when guests came over, Catelyn never liked when the boys went in. _It was meat for Christmas and visiting_ , she always said. The kitchen was attached to the dinning room, which was used for every meal, Jon didn't pay much attention to the kitchen, it was big and beautiful too though. The second floor was where Ned and Catelyn's room was, along with two guest beds, a full bath and Arya's room, Bran and Rickon's room, and at the end of the hall Sansa's as well.

The third floor was all for the twins, though they had separate rooms, and baths, the two sat on the balcony most days, Jon knew what Asch's room looked like, at least he once did. Before high school it was littered with girly things, Robb's room was the complete opposite, though sometimes he had a mysterious pink bear under his pillow. Asch's room must have looked very different now, after a while Robb and him wouldn't bother to go upstairs and slept in the basement, so Jon didn't see either of the twins respected rooms.

The ride up to the Stark's house was long on its own, from the hospital it was just over an hour, it would take Ned and Catelyn about three, having to pick the girls up and then come back. The estate was just outside the city, which made it nice and quiet, another catch about the estate was it was on its own island, the Stark's called it _Winterfell_ because it always snowed there first, Jon saw the boat house and pulled in the side garage, Asch climbed out and Jon popped his trunk.

Asch grabbed her carry on and fished for her keys, Jon laughed and jingled his "I got it, grab the little case for me" Asch nodded, "sure sure" with that Jon unlocked the boat house and let Asch through, Jon took her largest suit case and his own, Ned extended his invitation to come early for Christmas. Jon couldn't rightly say no.

When he locked up his car he saw Asch putting her things in the compartments, Jon tossed his suit case and gym tote bag filled with his carry-on into the boat and hopped in with a soft thud. "Give 'em here" Asch requested, pulling open the other compartment, Jon passed them to her and she fit them "thanks Asch" Asch dusted her legs off and waved dismissively "eh, no problem. You still know how to drive this thing?" Jon sniggered at the implication.

 

"course I do"


End file.
